La Damigella e l'Uragano
by Megnove
Summary: "Loro due erano gli unici tra noi a non aver avuto un soprannome, all'inizio..."


**La Damigella e l'Uragano**

Loro due erano gli unici fra noi a non aver ricevuto un soprannome, all'epoca in cui fummo creati.  
Quei simpaticoni dei nostri «papà» scienziati avevano pensato che servisse un modo per distinguerci gli uni dagli altri quando ci chiamavano, a parte il numero di serie. Già, perché si sentivano tanto in confidenza con noi ma di imparare i nostri nomi non gliene importava niente. A che ci serviva più, dopotutto, un nome? Con la vita che avremmo fatto da quel momento in poi? E nonostante non potessimo essere più diversi tra noi, si sarebbero sentiti perfino in imbarazzo a doverci identificare senza quelle etichette che dicevano loro cosa eravamo in grado di fare. A tal punto non ci consideravano più esseri umani quanto semplice materiale da laboratorio.  
E noi… be', cascammo nel loro punto di vista nonostante fossimo scappati. Così come accade a tutti i prigionieri, a tutti i torturati. A furia di sentirci dire così spesso cosa eravamo e non eravamo, finimmo per crederci almeno in parte. La prima volta che ci presentammo tra noi, fu solo per numero e poi per nomignolo. Dopo la fuga ci dicemmo i nostri veri nomi, ma passò molto tempo prima che cominciassimo a usarli abitualmente. Solo dopo… aver rischiato molte volte di morire, tutti insieme o separati.  
A ripensarci… che stupidi.

Loro erano gli unici a non avere avuto affibbiato un soprannome. Lei perché era una ragazza. Perfino quel branco di insensibili erano abbastanza sessisti da considerare la cosa sufficiente a distinguerla da tutti gli altri. Lo spaccone, il ciccione, il brontolone… e la ragazza. Come se tutte le femmine fossero uguali e non avessero nient'altro a renderle interessanti. Come se le sue capacità non contassero poi così tanto. Infatti le avevano dato i poteri che consideravano più deboli tra tutti, insignificanti. Ah. Se solo avessero _saputo_.  
Diversamente da noi, lei non aveva mai fatto nulla di male, nulla di sbagliato nella sua vita. Fu praticamente un errore quando la presero. Ancora una volta, per un pregiudizio. Le ragazze che vivono da sole scappano spesso di casa, giusto? Le ragazze sono tutte volubili e capricciose, giusto? Se rapire dei poco di buono è una cosa che non dà nell'occhio, allora nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato nemmeno di una così…  
Un altro pregiudizio… e un altro errore.  
Be', anche alcuni tra _noi _fecero l'errore di considerarla una debole fanciulla da proteggere, all'inizio. Magari anche di pensare che ci avrebbe rallentati o messi in difficoltà. Ah, ah. Ci siamo dovuti ricredere… _sulla nostra pelle_, quanto a questo. Letteralmente. E abbiamo giurato di tutto cuore di non ricadere più in un errore del genere. Per il nostro bene.  
Altre volte abbiamo pensato di doverla preservare. Che non fosse fatta per questa vita… al contrario di noi, che eravamo tutti più o meno _sporchi_. Lei era una signorina per bene, invece. Lei era sensibile. Piangeva per gli avversari abbattuti, cercava di ragionare con gli assassini che ci mandavano contro. Rifiutava con veemenza una vita in cui potevamo solo combattere, soffriva ogni volta che dovevamo rinunciare a un altro pezzo della nostra umanità. Nonostante non ci fosse scelta… o così ci dicevamo. Avremmo voluto risparmiarle questa sofferenza. Soprattutto qualcuno di noi che… teneva di più a lei… è stato spesso tentato di metterla da parte, lasciarla fuori dai combattimenti, permetterle di rifarsi una vita. Pensavamo di dover salvare la sua purezza, perché non dovesse scontrarsi con la dura realtà.  
È stata lei che non ce lo ha _mai _permesso. È sempre andata avanti. Stringendo i denti, con le lacrime agli occhi, è andata avanti con tutte le sue forze. Ci aveva avvertito fin dall'inizio che non voleva essere trattata in modo speciale, e ha difeso fino in fondo quella scelta. E se tante volte ha avuto bisogno di essere protetta fisicamente, tante altre ha dimostrato di essere capacissima di proteggere se stessa e anche _noi_. Fisicamente e non solo.  
E, be'… poco a poco abbiamo cominciato a chiederci… se forse non era _lei_, più di noi, quella che _vedeva_ le cose come _davvero_ stavano. Che conosceva la _vera _realtà.  
Non si contano le occasioni in cui ci siamo salvati grazie a lei. Alla sua precisione di pensiero e d'azione, ma anche alla sua comprensione e compassione verso i nostri lati migliori e peggiori… e verso i nostri nemici. È stata spesso ferita nel tentativo di proteggerci, o di proteggere degli innocenti… o di impedirci di infierire su un avversario debole o sconfitto. Si è guadagnata più del nostro rispetto e della nostra stima, si è guadagnata di essere molte volte _obbedita _senza discutere in battaglia e fuori. Come se a darci ordini fosse, quasi, la nostra… be', la nostra mamma. O il nostro capufficio.  
Non sappiamo chi sia stato il primo di noi a chiamarla «madamigella», ma di certo era ed è un modo azzeccato di definirla. Sempre gentile, elegante e mai violenta o arrabbiata senza motivo, ma con un'anima di ferro e una volontà inflessibile. Capace di girarci tutti su un suo dito senza neanche dover fare uno sforzo cosciente… e di vedere il bene in ognuno di noi quando anche noi eravamo pronti ad arrenderci e a gettare la spugna. E fra noi tutti, la più attaccata alla vita. La più risoluta a fare ciò che era giusto. Quanto abbiamo fatto, fin dove ci siamo spinti, quanto spesso ci siamo rifiutati di morire o di lasciar morire altri, o abbiamo evitato di scegliere la strada più facile, soltanto per… per _non deluderla_. Per non vedere lo sgomento o la tristezza in quegli occhi.  
Qualcuno maligna che dobbiamo essere tutti un po' innamorati di lei. Be', in un certo senso… in _questo _senso… è vero. Nonostante sia così giovane… è la nostra _sorella maggiore_… il nostro punto di riferimento. Forse dobbiamo a lei la salvezza delle nostre anime. Se non siamo diventati i mostri che quegli scienziati avrebbero voluto. Se abbiamo potuto tirare fuori i _veri noi stessi_ in questa girandola di battaglie in cui siamo stati coinvolti nostro malgrado… e che abbiamo finito per continuare _di nostra volontà_. Anche per merito suo.  
Certo, una principessa. Non una di quelle col ventaglio, pronte alla risata finta da ochette e a sbattere le ciglia facendo le maliarde. Piuttosto una _regina _di quelle in grado di tenere il timone di un regno, risollevare il morale di un popolo, arringare le truppe, vincere una guerra o, ancora meglio, evitarla. Una _donna _che sarà capace di _vincere il sole e prendere il suo posto in cielo_. Scusate se è poco.  
Chiunque la sottovaluti farà meglio a pentirsene prima, per non doversene pentire dopo. E troppo tardi.

_Lui _non aveva un soprannome perché non avevano fatto in tempo a darglielo. Levammo gentilmente le tende il giorno stesso che si unì alle nostre fila. Avevamo stabilito che sarebbe stata l'occasione migliore per provarci… nonché l'ultima: le loro difese erano temporaneamente abbassate grazie al test di combattimento, ma una volta terminata la produzione dei prototipi e iniziata la fabbricazione in serie di esseri come noi, probabilmente non ci avrebbero più lasciato vedere la luce del sole. Oppure ci avrebbero eliminati in quanto ormai modelli superati da cui non si potevano più ricavare dati utili. Esattamente come cercarono di fare dopo che ce ne fummo andati…  
Quindi non ci fu il tempo di spiegare niente al nostro ultimo compagno, o anche solo di avvertirlo. E del resto come avremmo potuto, se era rimasto sedato durante tutti i sette giorni dalla sua cattura fino al termine della conversione? Potemmo soltanto chiedergli di fidarsi di noi a scatola chiusa. E grazie al cielo decise di farlo. O forse non fu merito del cielo quanto… be'… di qualcuno _convincente_. In seguito ci disse che gli sarebbe riuscito difficile non fidarsi delle parole di un bambino. O di una ragazza _così_.  
Quanto era spaventato e sconcertato quel giorno… a ripensarci viene da ridere. Non conosceva se stesso, le sue capacità, più di quanto conoscesse noi. Era più sprovveduto che se fosse stato lui il bambino. E del resto era normale. Le modalità del test erano state le stesse anche quando era toccato a noi. Tutto il punto dell'esperimento, dopotutto, era verificare se un essere umano potenziato potesse cavarsela contro ingenti forze belliche anche in condizioni di pesante svantaggio e preso completamente alla sprovvista. Be', la risposta è _sì_.  
E non rimase uno sprovveduto ancora per molto. All'inizio dovemmo insegnargli come usare i suoi poteri, come pilotare i nostri mezzi speciali, mentre continuava a guardarsi intorno con quegli occhi sgranati e a fare domande. Dovemmo proteggerlo durante la fuga e salvarlo nel suo primo scontro aereo. Ma tempo poche ore e già lui ci aveva restituito il favore. Capimmo presto che era uno che impara in _fretta_. Formulava piani, prendeva l'iniziativa, capiva da solo come sconfiggere un avversario che a noi avrebbe dato del filo da torcere. E cominciava perfino a _dare ordini_. Senza di lui la fuga non sarebbe andata a buon fine. E, inutile dirlo, senza di lui non saremmo mai riusciti a sopravvivere alle battaglie che vennero dopo.  
In un certo senso, da allora abbiamo continuato a vederlo un po' come un bambino… in senso _buono_. E allo stesso tempo, per lo stesso motivo, gli abbiamo concesso tutta la nostra ammirazione come uomo degno di questo nome. Non solo: come eroe. Superiore a quanto ognuno di noi sarebbe mai potuto essere.  
Non si trattava soltanto del fatto che era più potenziato rispetto a noi. Ci avevano avvertiti di questo. Che era una specie di… via di mezzo tra un prototipo e un prodotto finito come quelli che vennero dopo. Eh, eh. Una via di mezzo _anche _in questo… probabilmente era il suo destino.  
Su di lui avevano applicato tutti i dispositivi sperimentati in precedenza sui nostri corpi. In molti casi migliorandoli ulteriormente, spesso eliminando le parti inutili… non che ne fossimo gelosi. Come si fa ad essere gelosi di uno che è stato _manomesso _in modo più funzionale di te? E comunque, le migliorie a cui siamo stati tutti sottoposti in seguito negli anni hanno annullato o almeno ridotto di molto le differenze fisiche tra noi e lui.  
Non è stata certo la sua maggiore _perfezione _a renderlo quello che è. A farne il _migliore_ di tutti. È stato qualcosa che aveva _dentro_, e che ha ancora. Qualcosa che nulla di artificiale potrebbe mai potenziare o simulare. Forza di volontà. Istinto infallibile. Integrità, soprattutto, e volontà di fare il bene. Qualcuno riderebbe, a sentirlo dire: integrità e bontà in un ex teppista e galeotto…? E dimostrerebbe così di meritarsi solo compassione.  
Gli dicemmo tutti i nostri nomignoli, quel primo giorno. Avevamo cominciato ad usarli anche tra di noi, in qualche modo accettando così ciò che ci avevano fatto. Scherzandoci perfino su… cinicamente, all'apparenza… come se non ci importasse poi tanto… in realtà, nel disperato tentativo di non impazzire. Non ci venne neanche in mente di darne uno anche a lui… né allora, né nei mesi seguenti.  
Fu lui stesso a trovarselo, nel periodo in cui per un po' ci separammo. Succede, ogni tanto. Per quanto siamo amici, per quanto siamo una squadra unita, ogni tanto capita che ognuno vada per la sua strada. Per tentare di far perdere le nostre tracce ai cattivi, per farci credere morti. Perché magari il mondo sta passando un periodo un po' più tranquillo e ci illudiamo che non ci sia più bisogno di stare continuamente in guardia. Perché, semplicemente, vogliamo concederci il lusso di essere ogni tanto egoisti, di pensare alla nostra vita. Non dura mai molto. Ma in quei periodi… ognuno torna al suo paese… ognuno si occupa dei fatti suoi, si dedica a qualcosa che ritiene importante, si rimette a fare il suo vecchio mestiere o se ne inventa uno nuovo.  
Lui aveva trovato le corse automobilistiche. Diceva che era stato un suo sogno fin da bambino. Che se avesse avuto la possibilità di crescere normalmente, studiare normalmente, era quello che avrebbe desiderato fare. Aveva sempre amato la velocità. Ironicamente, come ad altri di noi… pare che, senza nemmeno saperlo, quel team di scienziati pazzi gli avesse dato proprio il potere più _giusto_.  
E sui circuiti si fece il suo nome. Non ci disse mai se era stato lui ad inventarselo, in preda ad un po' di mania di grandezza, o se ad appiccicarglielo erano stati gli ammiratori e i giornalisti e lui se lo era semplicemente tenuto, sentendosi un po' divertito. In fondo in giapponese il numero _nove_… è anche una delle possibili letture dell'ideogramma che significa _uragano_.  
E non poteva esserci nomignolo più azzeccato. Per il modo in cui si muove, circondando i nemici in un vortice prima che abbiano il tempo di reagire. Per la rapidità con cui pensa, creando strategie in pochi secondi e poi mettendole in atto senza esitare. Ma non soltanto per quello.  
Un uragano… anche per la forza dei suoi sentimenti che travolgono tutti noi, spingendoci a seguirlo ovunque. Che eliminano i nostri dubbi e le nostre contrarietà, anche quando possiamo averne.  
Un uragano per la veemenza del suo desiderio di giustizia, della sua sincerità. Per la sua capacità di trovare una via di salvezza anche quando sembra non essercene alcuna. Di strappare la vittoria soltanto grazie alla sua testardaggine e alla sua forza di volontà.  
Come se la stessa realtà dovesse piegarsi davanti a un cuore così impetuoso. E non è detto che non sia vero.  
L'uragano che è in grado di scendere fino al mondo dei morti e tornarne indietro sconfiggendo gli spettri e i dragoni, come nel mito…  
…e che un giorno _salirà fino al cielo per distruggere anche il potere degli dei. _Per _spodestare il sole, e prendere il suo posto_.  
Noi… crediamo tutti, con tutto il cuore, che sia in grado di farlo.

Dopo un po' ci abituammo alle nostre etichette. Continuammo ad usarle ancora per parecchio tempo. Solo dopo tante e tante avventure cominciammo a mettere da parte sia i numeri che i soprannomi stupidi, e a chiamarci tra di noi coi nostri _veri nomi_. A rivendicare il fatto che _quelli _erano i nostri veri nomi, e non avevano mai cessato di esserlo.  
Ma loro due… forse fin dall'inizio non potevano essere contenuti da semplici etichette. Fin dall'inizio erano… un gradino più su.  
Perché avevano più purezza… più ingenuità, forse, più incoscienza. Probabilmente, più coraggio. Perché, forse, _credevano _di più.  
Non c'è da stupirsi che poi sia andata come è andata. Le stelle simili non possono che attrarsi tra di loro, e noi non abbiamo potuto che esserne sinceramente felici.  
Un giorno, li seguiremo ovunque per proteggerli. Per aiutarli. Perché grazie a loro, possiamo portare a termine il compito che ci assumemmo quel giorno, quando scappammo… senza neanche saperlo: sconfiggere il male più grande, per sempre, perché non possa mai più ritornare.  
Nessuno di noi potrebbe farlo da solo. Insieme… e soprattutto _con loro_… è possibile.  
E quando torneremo vivi, perché torneremo vivi… preghiamo perché trovino la loro felicità.  
Perché nessuno, più di loro, la merita. Più della Damigella e dell'Uragano.


End file.
